Unexpected Package
by Solestic Phantom
Summary: Pico and Sekihan are taking a break! But only two days into it a strange package appears outside their hotel room containing a life sized version of Pico's Vocaloid. And suddenly, Pico and Sekihan are now Mommy and Daddy? o.o


**Title: Unexpected Package****  
Rating: T  
Genre: Drama/Humor/Family  
Description: Pico and Sekihan are taking a break! But only two days into it a strange package appears outside their hotel room containing a life sized version of Pico's Vocaloid. And suddenly, Pico and Sekihan are now Mommy and Daddy? o.o**

**Was awake late at night when this idea came to my head. Thought I write it down and it turned into this fic. Personalities probably way off XD ohs well. Please no bad feedback. May ship pairing. May not. We see. Put this in Vocaloid section as Piko is Vocaloid**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

A wide yawn escaped the dark haired man's mouth as he stretched his arms above his head, only for his hands to hit the roof of the car. Why was travelling in a car so tiresome? It wasn't like you were constantly moving your body parts like when you walk or ride a bike. All you had to do was just sit there in your seat the whole time. Maybe it was from comfort? The chairs were quite comfortable. And it was quite warm inside the car. For some reason warm rooms had that drowsy effect. It didn't bother him though. It was relaxing.

"Tired?"

Pico blinked and glanced over at the man beside him who was currently fiddling with an iPhone. "Not really," he replied, sitting back in his seat and looking out of the car window.

"You know I can tell when you're lying."

A small grin tugged at Pico's lips as he brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. He had known the guy for quite some time and he always managed to notice whether or not he was lying. "Hm, maybe I was lying."

The man across him sighed and pushed his red rimmed glasses up his nose, putting his iPhone in his crimson jacket pocket. "Pico…we're taking a break. Just catch a couple of 'z's before we get to the hotel."

"And wake up with a marker pen moustache again."

The other man laughed, remembering a time where Pico had fallen asleep and the he and some others took advantage of it and drew all over his face. Pico was not happy when he woke up. "I don't even have a pen to draw on you with." As if to prove it the brown haired man began digging through his pockets, placing whatever he found on his lap. "See there's just my phone…and a few scraps of paper…a paper clip…some strange letter from a crazy fangirl…another paper clip…oh here's a pen! Oh wait it's broken…more paper clips…and some lip balm…" Sekihan paused and just stared at the stick, wondering just how that got in his pocket.

Pico chuckled and shook his head at his friend, only to find that he had to brush more strands of hair out of his eyes. "Okay, okay I get it, you don't have a pen. Well…not one that works," he laughed, casting his dark eyes to the window again. "But I'll probably wait until we get to the hotel room before I rest."

Giving a light nod, Sekihan put the items he had uncovered from his pockets back in their respected places on his clothes then leaned forward. "Hey, driver! How much longer is it?"

"We should arrive within thirty minutes, sir," replied their driver, not taking his eyes from the road.

Nodding once more he sat back, taking his iPhone out again and fiddled with it again, occasionally laughing out loud at something he had obviously found amusing. The car slowly drove through the busy city. You see, recently everyone had noticed that their friend, Pico, seemed to be a little more tired and overworked than he usually was. So Sekihan had managed to convince the Nico singer to take a small break from his busy schedule and just have a couple of weeks to relax and take his mind off of the stress. Which resulted in them both being sat in the car whilst being driven to their hotel room. It was just over thirty minutes when the car finally pulled up at the hotel. Two men instantly took the male's bags the moment they were unloaded from the car and took them inside as Pico and Sekihan checked in and were shown to their room.

Their room was a fairly large room with cream painted walls and red carpet floors, a wide screen TV against the back wall and a kotatsu in front of it (since the weather had been pretty cold recently).To the left of the room sat a few cabinets, a washing machine and a dryer for the guests' use, and there was slide-open door at the back right that lead to a balcony and had cream curtains that could be used to cover the door at night. To the right of the room were two wooden doors, one leading to the bathroom and the other leading to the bedroom. A woman in the female version of the red suite handed the keys to Pico, bowed and wished them a good stay before leaving.

Sekihan let his body flop to the floor on his back and let out a satisfied sigh. "This is great. We got a couple of weeks to ours self to just relax and be laa~zy," he said happily, rolling over onto his stomach and watched as Pico went to explore the other rooms. The bathroom was pretty small compared to the living room with a toilet, sink and a shower, adorned with a pastel blue color scheme. The bedroom was also pretty small, set as a traditional Japanese room with the floor covered in tatami mats and two futons. A wardrobe had been placed against one of the walls that were currently empty and free for the hotel room's occupants' use.

The darker haired singer went back over to where the bags were and began going through them, checking to see where what sort of stuff they had brought went where. He put all of his clothes in the top drawer in the bedroom and shoved Sekihan's in the drawer underneath then placed any extra things that they brought in the remaining two drawers. It was already getting on in the day, 5:15pm to be exact since it had taken them so long to pack all of their stuff as well as the fact that Sekihan apparently didn't want to get up that morning. Why they hadn't packed before neither of them knew. Finally putting everything where it should be, Pico headed back to the living room to find the other Nico singer still lying on the floor, on his back again and fiddling with his iPhone. "Hey, how come you never helped with the unpacking?

Looking up from his iPhone Sekihan blinked and asked, "Oh, have you done it?"

"Yes, since you've been on the floor since we arrived," stated Pico, folding his arms.

"You didn't ask."

Pico sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to grab some dinner from the restaurant downstairs. You coming?"

Sekihan just about leapt up at the mention of food. "Let's go!" He grabbed Pico by the arm and dragged him out of the hotel room.

* * *

Luckily for the two of them, the restaurant was separated into many different booths with luxurious red seats and clean wooden tables. At least they would be able to eat in peace and not have to worry about any fans spotting them and bothering them during their meals. Sekihan stretched in his seat once finishing his meal and had a satisfied grin on his lips. "Man, it's been a while since I had such a good meal," he mused, sitting back in his seat. His eyes glanced over to Pico and a small frown crossed his features at seeing that his friend had hardly eaten anything. "Pico…"

Said male looked up and followed the older one's gaze, noticing that he was staring at how little food he had eaten. "Oh…em…sorry. I'm not that hungry," he mumbled, casting his eyes down.

Sekihan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Hey, what's up with you recently? You hardly eat, you hardly sleep, and you're real quiet. What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Pico sighed. "I don't know it's…It's probably just what everyone said, I've been overworked."

"So you've been overworked. But that doesn't mean that you can't eat. It's not made it the hardest thing in the world, has it?"

"Well n-" Pico was quickly interrupted as the elder man grabbed his chopsticks, picked up some food and stuffed it in Pico's mouth.

"Now chew and swallow," Sekihan told him as if addressing a child. He smirked at seeing the other obeying at asked when finished, "See? Now was that so hard?"

A small laugh passed through the darker haired male's mouth as he brushed some strands of hair from his eyes. "No I guess it wasn't," he chuckled, taking back the chopsticks and began eating the food in front of him while Sekihan just sat back and let his full stomach relax.

* * *

It was later on in the night now. Pico was busy taking a shower while Sekihan was…trashing the hotel room? Well it certainly looked like it. Yes, everything that Pico had kindly put away neatly, not to mention with no help from the elder, had been thrown across the room and left sprawled on the floor, basically creating a huge mess. "Argh, where did he put it!" sighed the brown haired singer in exasperation, one hand on his hip while the other rubbed the back of his neck. An irritated expression was on his face while he began looking through the set of drawers in the bedroom again, in case he had actually missed the item he was looking for. He pulled out the top drawer and began searching through the few things he hadn't tossed across the room. When he didn't find it in the top drawer he pulled out the second one and just turned it upside down, letting the contents fall out on to the floor.

Pico was surely shocked when he walked out of the bathroom, wearing a white bath robe and drying his hair with a light blue towel, to see the amount of mess that had gathered in the short time he had been showering. Hearing a loud cluttering sound coming from the bedroom the young male wandered over and a blank expression crossed his features at seeing his roommate practically tearing the room apart in some sort of mad search. "Um…Sekihan? What are you looking for?" he questioned slowly, one hand holding onto the doorframe as he continued to towel dry his wet hair.

"Laptop! Is where it!" the other just about begged, getting right up in the darker haired male's face.

"White bag by the front door."

Sekihan grinned and ran out to hunt down the bag.

"And I think you meant 'where is it'," Pico called after him.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!" A triumphant 'yes' came from Sekihan as he held the laptop up in the air, the grin on his face widening and he quickly rushed and placed it top of the kotatsu, sitting down and switching it on.

All the while Pico just laughed and shook his head at him. Sometimes his friend went over the top with a few things but it was worth it if he was happy. "What did you so desperately need it for, anyway?"

"iPhone died," Sekihan informed him, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Pico made a small 'ah' before stating that he was going to put on some clothes. "Oh, and make sure to clean up at some point. This place is a mess."

"Eh? All of it?"

"Yes, all of it."

"Argh, come on Pico!"

"You made it. You clean it."

Groaning, Sekihan fell back on the floor with a child-like pout on his face as he brown eyes watched his roommate disappear into the bedroom and would most likely have to hunt through the many piles of clothes that now sat on the bedroom floor in order to find what he wanted to wear. He huffed and sat up again to get back to what he was originally doing before his phone's battery had ran out. That basically being talking to others and updating his blog, which he spent quite a while doing. Pico hadn't come out of the bedroom since he went to get dressed, so the older Nico singer had guessed that he had gone to bed. His suspicions were confirmed when he finally decided he had stayed up long enough and headed to the bedroom himself and spotted the darker haired male fast asleep in the futon furthest away from the door. He quickly got changed and settled down in the empty futon, lying on his back with one arm behind his head while the other rested over his stomach, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

The sky was clouded over by the time morning rolled by the outside sky had clouded over and a slight wind had picked up, hitting the side of the hotel lightly. Pico was the first one who woke up and frowned upon seeing that the bedroom still had clothes and other items sprawled across it. He would have to get the other to clean it up when he woke up. After looking through around the room he picked up two long sleeved shirts, one white and the other black with a long V-neck, and a pair of black jeans and left the room to head to the bathroom, freshening up and getting change, putting the black shirt on top of the white one. It was about 8:30am and although the restaurant downstairs should have been serving breakfast Pico was in the mood to go out to eat. He put on his rings and a beige colored hat then wandered over to the other singer, who's arms and legs were outstretched and mouth was wide open with a small amount of drool trailing down the right side of his face, and shook him by the shoulder.

The response he got was a snort then a, "Huh? Wha?"

"I'm heading out for breakfast," Pico told him as he looked around for something and soon picked out some white socks to put on.

"Yeah, sure alright," mumbled Sekihan lazily, rolling over to go back to sleep again.

"And don't forget to clean up the mess."

"I won't, I won't."

Nodding lightly, Pico left the room and put on his sneakers that had been left by the front door, made sure to grab his wallet and headed out, taking the stairs down and walking out into the street through the lobby doors. He put his hands in his jeans pockets and shivered lightly when the cool wind hit him and made him realize that he should have put on a scarf. No matter. The young Nico singer wandered through the city for a while, looking for somewhere he could grab a bite to eat. There were many places about that he could choose from, but they were either not to his taste or seemed overcrowded. Eventually he came across a small outdoor store that seemed okay. The staff seemed friendly and the youngest member even recognized him and after signing an autograph for her he dug into some breakfast that they had made for him.

Satisfied with the meal he got the dark haired male headed back to the hotel, remembering to pay the store owner, and abruptly stopped when he reached the floor the hotel room was on at seeing a rather strange package standing outside of the hotel room door. A thoughtful look on his face, Pico went over to it to see that it was addressed to "Sekihan & Pico". They weren't expecting anything, as far as he knew. And he certainly wasn't expecting something to show up at the hotel room. Had Sekihan ordered something of the internet? Even if he did it couldn't have possibly arrived this soon, could it? And it certainly was huge whatever it was. The box was stood a few inches taller than Pico.

Well he couldn't just leave it out there. After opening the door Pico began attempting to push the package inside but only managed to shove it a little. So instead he turned around and pushed his back against it, feet digging into the floor in a second attempt to push it in. A few more struggled later, and even attempting to lift it but resulted in back ache, he finally got the box passed the front door. With one hand on the package for support he slumped over, panting heavily. Just what in the world was inside? It felt like it weighed a ton!

Pico looked up towards the bathroom door when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. Ah, so he was up. Wandering over to the door he knocked on it with the back of his hand loudly to make sure the other heard him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sekihan's voice came from behind the door.

"A package came. You haven't been ordering offline have you?" asked Pico, speaking loudly.

"Um, I don't think so. Who's it addressed to?"

"Both of us."

There was a pause before Sekihan said, "Hold on I'll be out in a moment."

Calling out an 'okay' Pico began picking up a few things on the floor, despite nagging the other male to do it, and just trying to make the room like a little bit tidier until Sekihan came out a few minutes later, wearing a loose gray shirt, a pair of baggy faded blue jeans and his red rimmed glasses propped on his nose. He had obviously rushed out of the shower since his hair was still dripping wet. Luckily for him there was a towel on the floor nearby that Pico picked up and handed to him. "At least dry your hair."

Sekihan grinned sheepishly and took the towel, wrapping it around his head to let it soak in some of the water as he looked the package over and whistled. "That's a big thing. What's in it?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm not sure. I haven't looked."

Moving over to it and taking a look, the brown haired male hummed. "There's no return address." He looked at Pico and grinned. "Let's see what's inside."

Pico nodded and together the two of them began attempting to open the package, pulling open the front of it and watched as small clumps of polystyrene fell out and spread across the floor. Eagerly the two singers looked inside and pure shock washed over them. Inside was a young boy that looked strangely like Pico, only he was shorter with white hair with a P-shaped ahoge and he wore a white coat with a pattern that resembled the top of a guitar, a pair of skin tight black pants, thick white boots, black arm warmers and had a long cord emerging from behind him with a USB on the end. On his ears was a pair of wireless white headphones. All in all, it was definitely something they didn't expect.

"Pico…" Sekihan was the first to break the silence. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one who's freaked out here."

"You're not," said Pico slowly.

"Oh…" Nodding lightly, elder straightened the towel on his head slightly. "Good…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"I don't know! I mean, why is there a person in there!"

Sekihan froze his eyes wide. "Wh-what if they're dead?"

"H-hold on! Don't they look a little familiar?"

A thoughtful look planted itself on both of their panicked faces and Sekihan glanced between the younger singer and the boy in the package and stepped back when realization hit him. "He-he looks like you! No…your Vocaloid!" he cried. "But Vocaloid is just computer software."

Pico frowned and looked at the boy in the package. "Hey, kid. If you're just a crazed fan then speak up. This isn't funny." When they didn't get a response the darker haired male moved in to try and check to see if there was a pulse and a grim expression moved on his features as he turned to Sekihan. "No pulse."

At hearing those words Sekihan fell on the floor looking horrified. "You mean…he really is a dead body!"

Gulping, Pico nodded.

"Oh no…this isn't good…We could be classed as murderers!" cried the elder one, now gripping his head. "What the heck are we supposed to do with a dead body!"

"I-I don't know! What are we meant to do with a dead body!" was Pico response, equally freaked out as the brown haired Nico singer.

The two were so busy freaking out that they didn't hear the small 'click' sound and wiring noises come from inside the package. White eyelashes slowly fluttered open to reveal hetrochromia eyes, the left eye a gentle azure color while the right was a brilliant emerald green. Both eyes were at first emotionless, almost robotic at first as they scanned the room, zooming in on the face of Pico and a after a quick analysis a word flashed up before his eyes. After blinking once, joy seemed to fill those mismatched eyes as his expression turned into one of shock, tears welling up in his eyes. "…M-M…MOMMY!" his high voice wailed, leaping out of the package and tackling Pico to the floor with a hug while the tears now fell down his face. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Pico stayed still on the floor, not quite understanding what was going on. The boy that had arrived in a large package that appeared to be dead was in fact alive and believed that Pico was his 'mommy'. Well yes it seems simple when explaining but the question remained as to why this boy claimed the younger singer to be his mommy? Unless it really was some crazed fan that had come up with the idea to put on this act in order to meet the two of them. But this was a private hotel. How would someone find out the address?

"Eh! Since when were you a Mom!" Sekihan interrogated, sitting cross legged and folding his arms, a look on his face that said 'I want an explanation'.

Pushing himself into a sitting position, the white haired boy landing on his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck in an embrace, Pico just looked between the two of them, fumbling over trying to find what he should say. "Um, I-I-I'm not! I mean I don't think so. I-If it's possible for a _guy_ to be a mommy." He looked down at the smaller version of himself and asked, "Who are you? Wh-what are you doing here?"

The smaller one blinked, a stray tear falling down his face before he smiled and pointed to himself. "Piko!" he said cheerfully, answering the first question. He stood up suddenly and went over to package, looking through the pile of polystyrene parts and pulling up a large white book. He smiled happily and handed it to Pico.

Taking a look at it, Pico read the words on the cover out loud. "'Congratulations! You are now the proud parent/parents of Utatane Piko!' What the?"

Sekihan crawled over next to Pico as the other Piko plopped down on the floor. "Let me take a look at that," he said, taking the large white book from the other Nico singer, opening it up and taking a look at it.

_"That's right! From now on you and your partner are now the proud parents of Utatane Piko, a mechanical child built for you! This book will explain a few functions of Utatane Piko and help you and your partner to achieve the happy family you have always dreamed of."_

Sekihan stopped reading for a moment to glance up at Pico, Pico doing the same and an utterly confused look on both of their faces before they went back to reading.

_"First off, Utatane Piko was built with a function that sets off a three minute timer the moment the package is opened. This function was created as the first person who comes into Utatane Piko's view once awakened will automatically bed registered as the 'mother' and is impossible to be changed once registered within the system._

_"As for the 'father', this will be registered within 24 hours and will be the face that Utatane Piko sees the most other than the 'mother', so be careful as this can also not be changed once registered._

_"To give off that 'new child' feel Utatane Piko has been installed with a learning software and as a parent/parents it is your responsibility to teach Utatane Piko words, how to hold conversations and about the world. At first awakening the only words in Utatane Piko__ database should be 'Piko' and 'Mommy'. Once the' father' is registered the additional word 'Daddy' will also be added to the database. After that it is clearly up to you and your partner as to what you wish to teach Utatane Piko."_

That was where both of them stopped reading and looked over to the white haired boy who was smiling up at Pico with admiration in his eyes. Sekihan closed the book and sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well then, if we don't find a return address I guess you're stuck being a Mommy," he said with a smug grin on his face. "Sure you can handle it?"

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, how hard can it be?" shrugged Pico before a smirk spread on his lips. "How are you going to handle being a Daddy?"

"Eh?" Sekihan's brown eyes blinked. "Who said anything about me being the Daddy?"

"The book stated that the face he sees the most will be registered as the Daddy." Just to prove it he took the book off of Sekihan and opened it at the page they were just on and pointed out the paragraph that stated that it was true.

"What! B-b-b-b-b-b-but I'm too young to be a father!" freaked Sekihan, gripping his still towel covered head and hunching over so that his stomach was against his lap and his face was his head was on the floor.

"In this day and age there are people as young as 16 having children. Trust me, you're old enough," Pico said blankly and to snap the other out of his freak out he added, "old man."

And it indeed did the trick. He sat up straight, inhaled deeply and held up one finger. "I have told you this time and time again and I will repeat myself just this one time. Just because I am a few years older than you are it does not make me an old man."

Pico laughed, brushing strands of hair from his eyes as he often did. "Yeah, sure it doesn't."

"I'm serious~!" Sekihan whined, completely dropping the 'I'm serious' act and replacing it with a child-like one.

"Piko."

Both males looked over at the supposed machine at hearing the small voice, truthfully having almost forgotten he was there. Pico shook his head and began flicking through the pages of the book. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" asked Sekihan, leaning over to peak at what the younger male was doing.

"We didn't order any 'perfect mechanical child.' So what is it doing here?"

"A mix up perhaps?"

"Then what were our names doing on the package?" Flicking back to the last couple of pages in the book Pico frowned. "There's no form of contact anywhere. No phone number, no email, no address. It's almost like it popped up out of nowhere. And how do we even know that this is some sort of mechanical child? Or it could be some sort of spy or even a bomb!"

"I think you're just overreacting now and the fact that you couldn't find a pulse earlier proves that he is mechanical. And the book just seems too professional for some kind of prank." Sekihan stated then tapped his chin after looking the page over himself then turned to the smaller Piko. "Say, Piko, do you know where you came from?" he asked, hoping to dig out any information from the boy.

Piko just gave the elder man an unsure look then clung to his 'Mommy's arm, not giving an answer.

The elder's shoulders slumped slightly. "Okay, no help there." He turned to Pico. "Hey, what about if you ask him? He is supposed to be your child now."

"Oh, erm…" Fixing his hair again, Pico looked down at his 'son' whom was looking at him with wide curious eyes. "Piko, do you perhaps know where you came from?"

This time Piko gave an answer, shaking his head vigorously to say that he didn't know.

"Well that's helpful," noted Sekihan, standing up and going over to the kotatsu and switching the laptop on.

"What are you doing?" questioned Pico, standing up and hoping that the younger look-a-like of his Vocaloid would let go but he only stood up with him and clung tighter to his arm.

"I'm gonna search the net to see if there's any info on this." He pointed over to one of the cabinets and added, "I noticed some snacks in their last night. Why don't you feed him?"

Pico nodded and was about to go over when he suddenly stopped and asked, "Can he eat?"

"I dunno. Check the book."

Doing just that, the darker haired male flicked through a couple of pages and smiled slightly at finding the one he wanted.

_"What's the point of having your dream child when they can't act exactly like a child? To answer this question we have given Utatane Piko just about every human ability including consuming food, drink, getting rid of waste, sleep and many more human functions. The following information is to help you and your partner to deal with the many functions Utatane Piko has."_

Pico couldn't help but grimace at the fact that the book constantly referred to the readers as 'you and your partner' before reading on.

_"Consuming Food and Drink: Yes, Utatane Piko has the ability to consume both food and drink like a human and not have any sort of short circuits like most electrical equipment when food or drink gets inside of it. Utatane Piko's choice of favorite food depends on what you and your partner choose to feed Utatane Piko the most. What this is basically saying is that you both have the ability to choose what products he favors the most. Please note that like with every human, consuming food and drink will result in the need to get rid of any unnecessary waste. Please read the paragraph below for more information."_

So basically Piko would at first eat and drink anything they tell him too. Well that was a bit stupid. What if the small boy ended up with some maniac that fed him human flesh and blood? Or even something that was worse than that. Sometimes designers really don't think things through. His brown eyes looked down at Piko, spotting that he was still clinging to him. If they didn't find any way to send him back from wherever he came from then he would probably have to get used to the boy, no, machine, clinging to him. "Let's see what sort of stuff we have for you, okay?" he said with a smile, putting the book down and moving over to the drawer and searching through it, pulling out a bag of salted potato chips. "This should do for now." His brown eyes turned to the smaller version of himself and he bit his lip in thought. The book had said that they had to teach Piko about the world. Did that include eating? Well he better show him how it's done just to be sure.

Piko watched with curious eyes and sat down on the floor again as he Mommy did so, tilting his head to one side. The other Pico opened the bag of chips and pulled out one of the oval shaped contents, showing it to the silvery haired boy then bit into it, chewing it and swallowing. He smiled and held the bag out to Piko. The smaller boy blinked before copying the other's movements, taking a chip from the bag and put it in his mouth. He chewed on it like Pico had done, swallowed then looked up at the elder as if to say 'did I do good?'

Nodding lightly, Pico handed the bag to the silvery haired boy and sat back, leaning against the wall. "Hey, I just thought about something," he said, absentmindedly, fixing his hair again.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sekihan inquired, typing away at the keys on the laptop.

"That book said that once the mother and father are registered it can't be changed. What about when we do find a way to send him back? Will it be erased or would he still remember us?"

The brown haired man hummed as he thought about this. "I'm not sure. If the registration really is forever permanent then it would be best not to get too attached to him before he goes back."

Pico mumbled a 'yeah' and checked on the smaller 'machine' to see him happily munching away at the chips then looked over to Sekihan. "How's the research going?"

"Bah, it just keeps bringing up either something about researchers in university and those strange babies that teachers give to students to see what it's like to have a baby," reported Sekihan with a slight sigh. "Other than that, nothing.

"Nothing at all?"

Sekihan shook his head. "Nothing at all."

Glancing at the smaller Piko, Pico noticed that he had finished eating the chips and too the bag off of him, scrunching it into a small ball and throwing it over into a small bin that sat by the front door. "We'll have to try and convince the staff to give us another futon."

"Eh? How will we do that?"

* * *

"Eheheh, excuse me," chuckled Sekihan nervously, a grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

The woman who stood behind the reception desk looked up at the man and put on a friendly smile, as policy told her to. "Yes, how may I help you, sir?"

"Well, um, you see. I was wondering if it would be possible if to have another futon brought up to the room."

Blinking, the woman asked, "Why, was there a problem with one of the ones already there?"

Sekihan clasped his hands together in front of him, the nervous grin still on his face. "Well, you see I kinda like to spread out while I sleep." At saying this he stretched his arms out above him. "And, well there's just isn't enough room in the one futon and I was thinking that if there were two put together it would be a bit more comfortable."

"You do this at home?"

"Oh, um, yeah! _All_ the time!"

The woman hummed before saying, "I'll see what we can do."

"Eheh, thank you so much." Sekihan bowed politely then headed back to the hotel room where Pico sat at the kotatsu flicking through the TV channels while the other Piko sat close by drinking a glass of water. "I'm back."

"Welcome back," greeted Pico. "How'd it go?"

"They said they'll see what the can do," replied the brown haired male, closing the door and taking a seat at the kotatsu himself. "Why was I the one who had to do it anyway?"

"Because you do sprawl your limbs out when you sleep."

Sekihan chuckled and scratched his head. "Ah, true, true." He stood up again and stretched. "Well I think I'm gonna grab something to eat downstairs."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

At this the elder man paused, trying to think what it was that he had forgotten. "Um…not that I know of."

Pico gave him a blank look and said, "The mess."

"Argh, I'll clean it later~!"

Cocking an eyebrow, the raven haired on folded his arms. "Is that 'later tonight' or 'later right before we leave the hotel'?"

"I promise I'll do it later tonight."

"Definitely tonight?"

"Definitely tonight."

Sighing, Pico made a 'shoo' motion with his hand. "Fine. Go grab something to eat."

Sekihan grinned and rushed to the door, stopping when he reached it and turned back. "You want me to bring anything up?"

"Um…just a bowl of mushroom soup."

"Anything else?"

Pico glanced at the machine whose eyes were glued to the TV. "Make that two bowls."

"Two?"

"For him."

"Got it."

And with that Sekihan left the room, heading downstairs to the restaurant where he had decided upon some curry to eat and remembered to pick up two bowls of soup when he had finished. Just as he was about to head up the stairs back to the room when the woman from behind the reception desk earlier caught his attention. "Yes? What is it?" the brown haired male questioned once the woman approached him.

"You inquired for an extra futon, am I correct sir?" asked the woman, having to look up since she was smaller than he was.

"Ah, yes that was me."

The woman smiled softly and said, "Well then I am happy to inform you that we will be able to bring an extra one up for you a little later."

A grin spread on Sekihan's lips. "That's great. Thank you very much," he thanked, bowing slightly while trying not to spill any of the soup. "I'm really sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, sir. As long as the guests are happy," said the woman before taking her leave.

This was good. Now Piko would have a bed of his own so they wouldn't have to worry about one of them giving up their or having to share since the futons were pretty small despite the hotel's 'classiness'. They would have to try and hide the boy when the futon is delivered. According to them only two people were staying in that room, not three. Although Piko couldn't really be considered a person since he was a machine, right?

"I'm back," Sekihan announced after opening the door to the hotel room using his elbow as his hands were full. He was mildly surprised when he found the white haired Piko sat by himself at the kotatsu, still watching TV as it seemed. Moving over, he placed both bowels of soup down, one in front of Piko and one at an empty space. "Where's Pico?"

Piko smiled and pointed at himself and chirped, "Piko!" happily.

This was going to get confusing. "Um, no not you, I mean…mommy?"

Mismatched eyes blinked before the boy pointed a finger to the slide open door that was open ajar.

Curiosity overtaking him, Sekihan wandered over to the door, already spotting Pico stood on the small balcony with his arms folded across the railings through the glass. "What're you doing out here?" he asked once opening the door and stepping out to join his friend.

"Just checking out the view. I didn't have time to yesterday," stated Pico, brushing away some strands of hair the wind had blown in his eyes.

Sekihan made a small 'ah' before saying, "Oh your soup's in the room."

Nodding, the younger nico singer headed back into the room and was about to sit down when he spotted the struggled look on the smaller Piko's face. "Hm? What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down. The response he got was a sort of whimper as the machine bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed. "Um…Sekihan? I think we have a problem here."

"What is it?" asked Sekihan, coming back in and closing the door. He furrowed his brow upon seeing the silvery haired boy. "What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know. He was like this when I came in."

A sigh of relief came from the boy as he suddenly seemed a lot more relaxed than he just was. And soon after a rather strong scent that almost smelled like urine hit the singers' noses that made their eyes go wide.

"He…he hasn't….has he…?" Sekihan was the first to speak.

Pico bit his lip and stood, grabbing the boy lightly by the arms and picking him up to reveal a wet patch on both the floor and Piko's pants. "He has," Pico confirmed with a gulp.

An abrupt knock on the front door to the room made both Nico singer freeze. "Hello? We have brought up the extra futon you asked for. Is anyone withere?" a voice came from behind the door.

There was a moment of silence in the room before one word slipped through both adult's mouths.

"…shit."

* * *

**Whew, did not expect this much ****(° Д °)**

**So sorry it so long. Next chapter take a while. I very busy D:**

**Hope you enjoy first chapter**

**Review~**


End file.
